Everytime We Touch
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: Mikayla and Brady are dating now.What if Brady teaches Mikayla how to play the guitar and sing and Mikayla writes a song about how she feels whenever they touch?A sweet Bra-Kayla moment of course! Song Credit:Everytime We Touch-Cascada.Idea adopted from yummy42.Please R&R! :


**Shout-Out to yummy42 for letting me adopt this song-fic.**

**Everytime We Touch By:Cascada**

**Bra-Kayla One-Shot By:Brakayla Fan44**

**This one-shot is very short because during most of the song, it's mainly an instrumental. That's why you'll see '*Instrumental*' after some of the paragraghs. I suggest that you play the song during the time you read this to follow along. Enjoy! This is an AU.**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

It's official, Brady and I are dating. I'm glad that I got to admit my feelings for him to him. Brady taught me how to play the guitar and sing a little, so, I decided to write a song. Brady helped me because I'm new at this whole writing a song thing while he's really good at it. I made this song because it tells how I feel whenever we touch. That's why the song is called 'Everytime We Touch.' The song is done and I'm about to sing it to Brady. Here it is:

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
_

When I started to sing the song, Brady looked at me as if I was that interesting. _Am I really that interesting to him?_, I thought to myself.

Whenever Brady puts his arms around me, I feel safe and secure, as if nothing bad will happen to me. I can still feel his sweet touch in my dreams. Without him, I feel like I can't survive anymore.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

I get this feeling when we touch. It's a nice feeling, really. **(A/N:Not that way, dirty- minded people!) **Everytime we would kiss, I feel as if I can fly. I never want this to end. I always need Brady by my side. When I'm in a bad mood, he never leaves because he knows that I don't want him to which is really sweet of him. Everytime we touch, I feel sparks fly. Everytime we touch, I'd reach for the sky. I can't let him go and I need him to stay in my life. _***Instrumental***  
_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_

It's like his arms are my castle, protecting me from intruders and all the other bad people in the world. Brady would alway's be the one to wipe my tears away for me. He'd always be there to cheer me up with his jokes and super-chessy comments. I love that goofball. After all the fights we had, all the up and downs, Brady still stayed by my side, nomatter what. He always picks me up whenever I fall down(literly). I love it when we kiss because I feel like I can fly. I'd always want our moments to last forever. I'd alway's need him by my side and I know that he'd never leave me. I always feel sparks fly when we touch, or when we kiss, I literly reach for the sky. I can't let him go and I need him to stay in my life. _***Instrumental***  
_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side. _

As I said many times before, I get this feeling when we touch and I would literly reach for the sky when we'd kiss. I wouldn't want our sweet moments to come to an end. I know that Brady will stay by my side no matter what and do anything to make me happy. I know that I feel special when I'm with Brady.

I finished the chorus and said, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was amazing song." Brady said, "But, not as amazing as you."

I rolled my eyes at his chessy coment, but sweet comment and pushed his shoulder playfully, "Thanks."

I leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but he gladly returned the kiss. My hands rested on his chest while his went around my waist. He pulled me into his lap.

When we pulled away, Brady said, "I love you, Kayla."

"I love you too, Brady."

We leaned in and kissed again. I know that I'll always feel special _Everytime W__e Touch. _3

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Give Your Heart A Break One-Shot probably might not be uploaded til tomorrow. Forgive Me won't be uploaded for a while since I don't know what to do next. PM me if you guys have an idea that can help me. I'll put you in the credits, so please tell me if you have something that I can use. You guys don't have to, it's only if you want to. I hope you guys liked this one-shot. I made another one earlier and I'd be really happy if you guys check it out. Also check out my profile poll and profile. Thanks! PLEASE Review! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
